Italiano
by c a n d y . h e l l
Summary: Damon/Bonnie. Bonnie discusses her heritage with a certain vampire.


**Title**: Italiano  
**Fandom:**The Vampire Diaries  
**Author: **_luna_mari; _livejournal || ca n d y . h e l l  
**Pairing: **None  
**Characters**: Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett  
**Rating:**T  
**Words:**821  
**Warnings:**None  
**Summary: **Bonnie discusses her heritage with a certain vampire.

* * *

**Italiano.**

"Beni"

Damon Salvatore repeated out loud with question all over the name.

"Your part Italian?"

That's interesting he thought. Who would have thought the witch was Italian like himself. But then again that would explain the exotic color of her eyes.

"Yeah, my mom is half Italian-"she points at her eyes "it's where the eyes come from."

Bonnie set the thick book down and turned completely in her chair to face the vampire lounging in the leather seat behind her. Her muddy green eyes filled with curiosity as to what he might ask next. She was up to doing anything else besides reading up on spells- which she had been doing for about 4 and a half hours now.

The vampire slowly moved his glass in circular motions causing the whiskey in the glass to swirl, the melting ice jingled as it came in contact with the glass surrounding it.

"Interesting."

The man raised his glass and set it in front of him. The glass disfigured everything in front of him as he examined the blurry yellow, gold and dark brown colors of the drink.

Her mother had a man's name. Funny.

"Beni…" he muses. Just like Bonnie. "Beni and Bonnie Bennett."

The young woman just blinks taken of guard by his sudden interest in her family history, beside the witch part.

"Giordano"

Piercing blue eyes travel lazily over Bonnie's face. He takes in the way her hair made her look, she'd gotten a haircut a few days ago and it certainly looked good on her. The darkened chocolate locks curled around her cheeks and made her face stand out more than before. Her green eyes stood out more, especially now in the darkened room that was illuminated by the fire place. The girl had chopped off her hair in what he considered a memorial towards her grandmother. Two days ago was the one year anniversary of her death since that tragic day one year ago.

He'd seen her calmer than usual, she was quieter and he didn't like that, he was used to her biting his head off with insult after insult. He poked at her, trying to provoke her and failed until Elena reminded him what the day was. So he stopped but she seemed to notice the way her didn't hang around the boarding house but of course she said nothing.

Her hair was up to her chin, soft curls dominated the once straight head, and she looked just like a mini Sheila Bennett…

"_It's…for a new beginning…I think_" he over heard her explaining the new look to Elena. After that he kept his distance until she returned back to the moody witch that she was. That came to a short halt when she forcefully came to him seeking help for her spells. The vampire almost laughed at her when he saw the way she forced her recited words from her clenched teeth and the way she kept glancing side ways as if someone was looking at her. _Elena _Obviously.

So here they where, sitting in the darkened room. He watched her go from tattered book to book and answering her questions.

"Hmm?" he raised a brow at the witch.

Bonnie glanced to her left and kept her eyes fixed on the old shelf that held hundreds of old books. She didn't like talking about her mother.

"Giordano, that's my mother's last name."

The elder Salvatore looked at her and quickly sensed that she didn't like talking about her mother.

"_Bene italiano_."

The young woman turned to face the man in front of her as he took the last swig of his drink before setting it down with a small _clang _on the side table. He must have sensed what she was thinking "_Very_ Italian" he told her, Bonnie slowly nodded, she didn't know Italian so him translating what he just told her was helpful.

"I'm Italian baby, remember? _Salvatore" _he used his native tongue when pronouncing his last name.

She tried to ignore the small shiver that ran up her spine and nodded once. "Hmm."

Lately she was more tolerant of the vampire and she didn't like that, but she just kept ignoring her inner thoughts and feelings anyway telling herself that she was just used to having him around and maybe, just maybe…he was sort of a frie-

She mentally shook her head and cleared her throat

"Anyway-"she stood up and picked the brown tattered old book and hugged it close to her and took her bag slinging it over her shoulder and walking towards the door. "- Th…thanks again for today. I'll head home now."

Damon turned to her while pouring himself another round of whiskey and saluted her with two fingers; his trademark smirk grazed his face. "_Dolci sogni__, strega_"

Bonnie Bennett nodded; she didn't have to ask what that meant since had been using that phrase for the last few months.

"_Buonanotte, vampiro._"

* * *

idk where this came from...ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh WHERE ARE YOU SEASON 2?

Anyway, her being half Italian...uhhh random xD just thought it'd be interesting. Also idk if the italian is correct, I used google translator ahaaaaaaa although I speak spanish and it sounds alright...yeah.

again, idk if this is right.;  
_Beni_; blessed  
_Bene Italiano_; very italian.  
_Dolci sogni, strega; _sweet dreams, witch.  
_Buonanotte, vampiro; _goodnight, vampire.

**-c a n d y . h e l l**


End file.
